When Eyes Become Clouded
by StarrySky0103
Summary: His eyes could see through anything. That's what everyone had told him his entire life. But that changes when he meets a weapon-obsessed kunoichi, a green spandex wearing sensei, a carbon-copy of that green spandex wearing sensei, and a peppy, redhead who doesn't understand the meaning of 'no'. "Miyuki, get your filthy hands off my hair!" "But it's so pretty!" NEJI/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have a feeling that people will enjoy reading this because of Misaki's... interesting personality.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: THE START OF HYUUGA NEJI'S HELL**

Hyuuga Neji had no idea what the heck he had done to make the gods hate him so. But whatever he did, it must have been bad if the hell that befell him indicated anything. His living hell began… when he met Tachibana Miyuki.

* * *

Neji sat silently in his seat with his eyes closed, ignoring the girls' swoons. _BAM! _His eyes snapped open at the sound of a door slamming open. His lavender orbs darted to the front of the room to find a smiling redhead. Her crimson hair cascaded down her back in waves as her azure eyes twinkled in joy. She looked around. Then she began to walk… towards his direction. He inwardly groaned. _'Not another fan girl.' _Gasps erupted from his classmates as she slid into the seat next to him. A blond girl approached her and glared.

"Who do you think you are?" The redhead tilted her head questioningly, the smile not fading from her face.

"Uh… I'm Tachibana Miyuki. Nice to meet you!"

"Are you stupid?" the blond asked indignantly.

"Uhm… I don't think so…"

"Look, I'm asking you why you're sitting next to Neji-kun!"

"Neji-kun?" Miyuki turned to face the Hyuuga heir. She grinned and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Neji-kun!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ignore my question!" Miyuki looked back at the blond.

"Huh? Oh! Well, I sat next to Neji-kun because…" She paused for dramatic effect. "…It was the only seat left."

"…Eh?" They looked around to find that there was indeed no more open seats. "W-well," the girl sputtered, "t-then you can sit in my seat and I'll sit next to Neji-kun!" Miyuki shrugged.

"Okay." She moved to stand up when Neji's hand shot out to grab her arm. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Sit down," he commanded.

"B-but Neji-kun," the blond started then stopped at his piercing glare. She pouted and returned to her original seat. Miyuki slowly sat back down. Neji mentally sighed in relief. Thank God he wouldn't have to deal with a psychotic fan girl.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

No, no, no, no. This _thing _was much worse than a psychotic fan girl.

"And I just _love _strawberries, don't you? They're so good! What's your favorite fruit? I don't really like tomatoes that much though. Did you know that tomatoes are fruits? Oh. My. God. I just love puppies! They're adorable! I am totally powerless against puppies! You know, blue is pretty and all, but red is definitely my favorite color. Just like my hair! I had a dream about fluffy, floating unicorns last night! Maybe it's some kind of sign! *gasps* What if a unicorn comes and kidnaps me?! You would save me, wouldn't you, Neji-kun? Do you see this pink eraser? I've had it for three weeks, two days, four hours, and 46 seconds! A nice, old man gave it to me! I found a penny on the street when I was walking to school this morning! Isn't that cool?! Gosh, I'm really hungry! Starving, actually. You know what my favorite word is? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! It's a great word and-"

Neji resisted the urge to slam his head down on the table. If he was anyone else, he would've done it. But he was a Hyuuga. And Hyuuga's didn't lose their composure.

"-but it's such a pain to brush my hair! It's just so long! Rainbows are so pretty! They have so many colors! Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple! So awesome! And-"

And that, was the beginning of Hyyuga Neji's worst nightmare and eternal damnation. Honestly, this was going to be a long ye-

"Miyuki, get your filthy hands off my hair!"

"But it's so pretty~!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked it, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW! I think that I'll really enjoy writing this because of Misaki's eccentric personality. I hope that you guys enjoy reading it!**


End file.
